


Discombobulation

by storyspinner70



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: The best thing Thor ever heard was that Loki was adopted. Not that it made any difference really. Loki clearly didn't feel the same kind of want and lust that Thor did for him. Did he?Or, Things Go Great with the Wooing - Until They Don't.Written for glimmerglanger for the 2019 Thorki Secret Santa Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Discombobulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/gifts).



**A/N:** Written for glimmerglanger's prompt for "Misunderstandings and attempted wooing", and a little bit of mpreg because I love it so. I hope you enjoy!!! Fingers crossed.

If there was one thing that Thor knew about Jotunheim, it was that he didn’t know anything about Jotunheim. Well, not much true anyway. It wasn’t his fault - okay maybe it was a little his fault. He could have tried a little harder to find out the truth of things, but he was doing his best to rectify that - hopefully not too late.

In his defense, it wasn’t every day that you find out that the brother you’re ridiculously and scandalously in love with was adopted. Not that him being fully related would have stopped Thor if there had been so much as a hint of interest from Loki. Still, they’ve been through a lot - so so much.

Thor wasn’t sure exactly how things got so fucked up between them, but he was doing his best to set things back to rights with his brother. He and Loki had fought and talked and fought some more since he dragged his brother out of the dungeons and never let him go back. Loki had run of course, but Thor expected no less.

He simply went after him. It broke his heart to see the shock in Loki’s eyes each time like he’d thought for sure it would have been the last - that Thor would have gotten tired and finally let him be. Thor would have. He would have forced his feelings down and wished his brother well if he thought that’s what Loki really wanted.

He saw the relief though - the sliver of satisfaction in Loki’s eyes whenever Thor came to bring him back. One day, he just stopped running. Soon after, Thor started talking. Sometimes, Loki listened.

It wasn’t long, in the grand scheme of things, when Loki began to seek Thor out on his own. Actually seemed reluctant to let him go at the end of the night. Whether it was for the same reasons or not, Loki wanted to be with Thor as much as Thor wanted to be with Loki. He was happy with that.

Little did he know he was about to get happier. Maybe. Probably. Unless he fucked it up.

_Oh, man._

*

There was alcohol involved the first time Loki kissed Thor. Because, well of course there was. Mead flowed like the honey it was made from through all of Asgard and the brothers were no strangers to the never ending cups their station afforded them. They’d stumbled back to Thor’s rooms after a particularly good meal and collapsed on the bed like they’d done so often as children, wrestling and jostling for the best position.

They lay still, sleep not yet there, but a contentment neither had felt in far too long blanketing them in the dark. Loki had shifted a little to his side and Thor had mirrored him. The faint light outlined Loki and set a golden glow on his skin. Thor couldn’t resist running his fingers through his brother’s hair.

It was instinct that made Thor sway toward Loki, but shock that held him still when Loki pushed forward and kissed him. It was as natural as breathing to deepen the kiss, to roll into Loki and press him to the bed.

Thor woke alone but he had a plan. Drunk or not, Loki wanted him and he wanted Loki. That was all he needed to know.

*

He hadn’t expected it to be as hard to find information on Jotun courting and mating rituals as it had been, but he persevered. It was on Vanaheim that he finally found what he needed.

Jotun courtship was much like the land itself - difficult, cold, dangerous work to win the heart of the one you wanted. Thor grabbed Mjölnir, set his jaw and headed to the barren land.

He brought Loki the fifth tail feather of a snowy owl, the incisor of a great dire wolf and the tentacle of a giant, icy squid. Instead of being pleased, Loki seemed to grow more horrified as Thor brought him gift after gift. Thor had nearly died for each so he assumed it was fear that lead Loki to be so reticent in receiving Thor’s tributes.

Thor soldiered on.

There was the heart of a bilgesnipe, the glowing, heavily armored abdomen of a Jotun firefly that was twice the size of Thor’s fist, the thorny stamen of a poisonous plant that stood taller than Thor when he stood on Volstagg’s shoulders.

He brought Loki the fur of a snow white bear, impossible to find in the bleakness of the landscape and larger than Thor had ever imagined it might be. Loki had run, anger wreathing his features when Thor delivered the fur squarely at his feet.

There was one last thing - the perfect, lacy petals of a flower that grew only on the highest, rockiest crag of Jotunheim and only bloomed once a month. Loki met him in full armor when Thor brought it to him, the surprisingly delicate flower cradled carefully in his hands.

“Let’s get this over with, _brother_ ,” Loki sneered, his hands glowing green with seidr.

Thor frowned, unsure why Loki appeared so ready to fight. “Loki?”

“Well?” Loki struck first, hitting Thor with a bolt of seidr that felt like Thor had been slapped in the face with his own hammer. Loki frowned when Thor didn’t respond, attacking him again. Thor had no choice but to fight back when his attempts to merely block Loki’s attacks served only to infuriate his brother more.

Thor was at a loss for what was going on, but then it occurred to him that maybe this was all part of it. Maybe Thor had to prove he was worthy of Loki’s time and attention. Most of what Thor had learned about the inhabitants of Jotunheim was wrong, but there were some things they’d gotten right. The Jotnar were a vicious, brutal people who loved in much the same way as they battled.

 _So be it,_ Thor thought. _I’ll show Loki just how worthy I am._

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, neither Loki nor Thor ready to give in to the other. Thor was determined and would not fail, and Loki was vicious in his single mindedness to thoroughly defeat his brother.

But then it happened. Loki’s foot slipped in small patch of wet grass. Thor immediately took advantage. Thor finally had Loki pinned, Mjölnir heavy on his chest. He was snarling and throwing spells that Thor found it increasingly difficult to dodge at such close range.

“Loki, you must yield!”

“Perhaps you should yield, brother,” Loki spat.

“You are trapped and you aren’t going anywhere until I have claimed what is mine!”

“Claimed what is… Everything _in_ this wretched place is yours. What else could you possibly want?”

“I just want this courtship to be over,” Thor yelled. “I had no idea I’d have to actually fight you for the right to be with you, but I did it, didn’t I? What do I have to do? Actually hurt you?”

Thor didn’t notice that Loki had gone still beneath him.

“Did you say courtship?”

“Yes, Loki, courtship. Pledging my troth. Wooing you. Whatever fucking words you’d like to use.”

Suddenly, Loki started to laugh.

Thor frowned, not happy with being made fun of.

“Oh, brother, you are a giant oaf aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I haven’t known I was Jotun much longer than you have, but even I know what you were doing isn’t courting.”

“It isn’t? What is it?”

“It’s a ritual to declare a blood feud.”

“What!?”

“Where did you get the idea this was how you court a Jotun?”

“Freyr.”

“Did you tell him why you wanted it?”

“No, I just told him I was going to try to bolster diplomacy with Jotunheim and asked him a bunch of questions.”

Loki frowned. “He probably thought he was being funny but he almost got you killed.”

Thor scoffed.

“I could have taken you,” Loki said haughtily. “Get this ridiculous hammer off of me and I’ll show you.”

Thor moved Mjölnir, ready for another fight.

Loki sprang to his feet, pushing right into Thor. “Want to see how I can take you?” He asked, his voice a low, sinuous hiss.

 _Oh._ Thor thought. _Oh, yeah._ He really really did.

**

Loki and Thor had been sleeping together for a few months when Loki got very ill. They knew their parents and the people of Asgard weren’t likely to be overly thrilled so they’d kept their romance to themselves for the time being. They spent nights together, but made sure to separate before the morning chores when servants started roaming the halls.

One morning though, Loki wasn’t up and leaving. In fact, he was lying still, his face pale, dark bruised patches under his eyes. Thor leaned over and pressed his hand to Loki’s sweaty forehead.

“Don’t touch me,” Loki snapped, his jaw tight. “I’m trying not to vomit right now.”

“Brother?”

Loki lurched up and off the bed and Thor heard him retching. Thor jumped up and ran around the bed to go comfort his brother, but Loki threw him back with a quick blast of seidr.

“Stay away from me, Thor,” he warned.

Thor threw up his hands in surrender.

Loki cleaned the mess with a wave of his hand and dressed with another. “I’m going to lie down in my room. Please tell mother and father I’m not feeling well.” He leaned against Thor for a moment. “I’ll see you tonight if not sooner, brother.”

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead and watched him go.

Loki had been sick for at least a month and Thor was growing increasingly worried. As far as they could tell, the illness came and went. Loki chalked it up to something he ate, and varied his meals on bad days to try to find out what could be causing the problem.

“Brother, I’m not dying,” Loki said one afternoon as they lazed in front of the fire in his room.

“What? Of course you’re not.”

“Do you think you could lay off the storm then?” Loki gestured outside. “It’s been raining on and off for weeks now, this one almost a full week straight.”

“What? This isn’t me! Why would you think I’d do this?”

Loki frowned. “Because you’ve been so worried about me?”

“Loki I haven’t lost control of my powers like this in years. I’m not making it rain.”

“Then stop it. It’s flooding the lower city.”

Thor concentrated, then frowned. “I can’t. It’s not a natural storm.”

“Then what…” Loki’s face went pale, then he stood abruptly and started whispering to himself. A green glow began to move over his body and stopped at his abdomen.

Thor stared, wondering what was going on and if Loki had found something.

Loki’s eyes popped open and the stream of expletives that poured from his mouth startled Thor so badly he leapt to his feet and called Mjölnir to his hand just in case.

“Brother?”

“Don’t you brother me, you great dundering oaf.”

“What’s going on? Are you upset with me?”

“Oh, no. I’m not upset,” Loki said, tone almost pleasant. “I’m furious.”

“Loki what is happening?”

“I’m pregnant,” Loki spat, pacing around his room. “This could not have happened at a worse time.”

“Pregnant,” Thor breathed. “We’re going to have a baby?”

“No, you shortwit! _I’m_ going to have a baby. You’re going to just sit by and watch it all happen!”

“Lo-”

Loki growled and struck out at Thor with his seidr. Thor was ready to dodge, but Loki’s magic strike stopped short, dissipating into the air like smoke. Loki tried again and again, but his magic failed each time.

With an almost inhuman growl, he leaped at Thor who relied on his trusted hammer to pull him out of harm’s way at the last moment. Bolt after bolt of magic streamed from Loki’s hands but only three of them landed anywhere near Thor. Their child must be interfering with Loki’s seidr.

Thor could see Loki’s horror and anger even from where he was. Loki was livid.

It was going to be a very, very long nine months.


End file.
